Touch Me
by meremortal2k3
Summary: Helena's in heat and is desparate for relief. HelenaBarbara pairing.


Title: Touch Me  
  
Author: meremortal2k3@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: 18  
  
Pairing: Barbara/Helena  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm only having fun  
  
Author's notes: Thanks Lena for doing a great job with the beta'ing. You're always saying that I'm cruel and evil and if I wasn't cackling like a banshee I might have argued.  
  
.............................  
  
The brunette poured a cup of scalding coffee and grabbed a frosty bottle of beer from the fridge. She stopped on her way back to the lounge and glanced towards the hall that led to the bedrooms and sighed. Taking a deep breath she continued her journey.  
  
Helena placed the steaming cup of ebony liquid on the table in front of her redheaded friend. She lifted Barbara's legs from where she had stretched out along the sofa and claimed a seat before resting them back down on her lap. She took a long drag on her beer as she flipped through the television channels. Helena sighed again, switched the t.v. off and dropped the remote onto the plush sofa. Cobalt eyes flicked back towards the bedrooms and then settled on the redhead.  
  
"What'cha doin?"  
  
"Crossword." Barbara didn't lift her eyes or her pen from the puzzle in front of her.  
  
"In the t.v. guide? Isn't that a little easy for a genius like you?" The brunette lifted her head trying to see one of the questions, but where she was pinned under the other woman's legs she couldn't see a thing.  
  
Barbara shrugged her shoulders. She tapped her biro against her lips as she thought of the answer to eleven down - Actor who voiced Shrek. The questions were only easy if you knew the answers.  
  
Helena glanced over the back of the sofa and then back to her oldest friend. "So," She drew out the tiny word. "Do you think that they're . you know?"  
  
"Hmm. You know . what?" The flame haired woman repeated as she peered over the top of her spectacles at the fidgety Huntress.  
  
The younger woman chewed on her bottom lip. "You know . doing the Hokey Pokey."  
  
Barbara knew all too well the brunette's use of euphemisms when talking about sex and Hokey Pokey meant having sex to Helena. She shook her head. "They're friends, Hel. Friends doing their homework together, that's all."  
  
"You think?" Helena shook her head disbelievingly.  
  
The older woman looked down at her ankles where they sat in the other woman's leathered lap. "You do realise that I can't feel that, don't you?"  
  
Ebony eyebrows knitted to a frown as she followed the direction of emerald eyes. She was surprised to see that she was stroking the other woman's instep with her thumb. Pursing her lips, she wondered just when she had started to fondle the redhead's foot. Cool cobalt orbs tracked their way along Barbara's ankles, up her legs and up to her eyes. "Can I ask you a question, Barbara?"  
  
"You just did."  
  
Helena shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I mean . it's kinda personal."  
  
Barbara nodded her head as she removed her glasses and folded them. "Go ahead."  
  
"Just how much . can you feel?"  
  
The redhead couldn't think of where the question had come from. They had been living together for the past seven years, on and off, and the brunette had never once asked that question. Barbara dropped her t.v. guide onto the floor next to the sofa. Holding on to the pen, she pressed lightly into her thigh about halfway between her knee and her hip. Moving the pen up an inch, she pressed again. She moved upwards a further inch.  
  
"I can feel . something here." Barbara concentrated on the sensation of the dull end of the biro on her leg just below her pubis. "It feels . a little desensitised. But the further up I go . the more I can feel."  
  
Helena's eyes were glued to the spot on Barbara's charcoal pants where she had said she had felt something. She ran her hand up along the redhead's firm right leg and leant forward. "So you can't feel this?" She massaged the muscle beneath her hand.  
  
Barbara shook her head as she watched her best friend.  
  
Helena moved her hand up a little further, just past where the feelings had been. Her hand was almost at the other woman's crotch. "But you can feel this?" She squeezed the flesh. "So," She drew out the word on a long breath. "Do you ever . you know . get the low down tickle? Seeing as you can . feel . down there."  
  
"Stop, Helena." Barbara pushed away the younger woman's hand.  
  
"What? Why?" The brunette was a little confused by the reaction to her question.  
  
"What's going on, Hel?"  
  
Helena crossed her arms over her chest. "Nothin'." She pouted as she glared at the blank t.v. screen. She squirmed in her seat, trying to get comfortable before snapping steel blue eyes around to meet verdant. "Am I attractive?"  
  
It was a totally unexpected question which startled the famed Oracle. She stared and chuckled. "Helena, you've looked in a mirror . you know you're beautiful."  
  
"No." Helena shook her head. "I asked if I was attractive . to you?"  
  
"Don't do this." Barbara breathed and closed her eyes to hide from the incessant glare. Something was wrong here, she could feel it. Emerald orbs revealed themselves slowly as she took in the demeanour of the woman sitting only a few feet away from her. Barbara noticed the slight flush to her face and the agitated way she was sitting, she just couldn't keep still. The older woman leant forward and pressed her palm against the brunette's forehead.  
  
Helena pulled her head away.  
  
"Damn it Hel. Why aren't you with Reese?" Barbara chided. She knew now what was going on in the younger woman's fevered mind. Helena Kyle was going into heat.  
  
"We broke up."  
  
Fine russet eyebrows dove into a frown. "When? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Helena shrugged her shoulders with nonchalance. A slow blush crept up her neck and across her face.  
  
"I thought that you really liked him." Barbara had never seen the brunette look at anyone else the way she had looked at the young detective. She had thought that Reese would probably be the one that could make Huntress settle - well, not settle but calm down a bit (a tiny little bit).  
  
"I guess he just couldn't compete with the voice in my ear."  
  
Barbara Gordon paled. She was the one who was responsible for the young couples break-up. She had interrupted their dates way too often and it had pissed Reese off, so he dumped her. 'Damn'  
  
Helena opened her mouth to say something and closed it again as she heard the door to Dinah's bedroom open. She stretched her neck to peer over the back of the sofa. And watched as the blonde teenager entered the kitchen and then exited a few seconds later.  
  
Dinah headed over to the lounging duo. "Just fetching a couple of drinks." She held up two bottles of fruit juice. "Studying can be thirsty work." She pursed her lips and focused her attention onto her guardian. "So, it's still okay for Gabby to stay, right?"  
  
Barbara nodded. "Yeah. Just make sure that the two of you get some sleep."  
  
"We will." Dinah grinned before returning to her room with the refreshments.  
  
"Studying? What a load of bullshit." The brunette had waited for Dinah to get out of hearing distance before making the comment. She crossed her arms again and glared at the feet on her lap.  
  
The older woman shook her head and chuckled. "Come on, Hel. They're just doing their homework together."  
  
"I don't think so." Helena could feel heat as it oozed across her skin. "Dinah wasn't wearing that vest when they went to her room." She watched as the other woman shrugged her shoulders. "Gabby was."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The younger woman ran her fingers back through short dark hair. "I can smell it on her, B. Trust me, they're doin' a lot more than studying . books at least."  
  
Barbara lifted herself so that she could look over the back of the chair she was lying on and glanced towards the blonde's room. She listened intently and grimaced. Rock music blared from inside the room loud enough to mask any noises but not loud enough to become a nuisance that needed attention.  
  
Helena chewed on her lower lip. The heat in her body was beginning to get to her. Lifting the other woman's legs, she stood up and moved away from the sofa. The brunette pulled at her tank-top, flapping it to cause a slight breeze. She swallowed hard as she looked down on the redhead to see that she was watching her.  
  
"Why don't you go and take a cold shower?"  
  
Helena shook her head. "It doesn't work Barbara." She closed her eyes and turned away. "Nothing works."  
  
"Why don't you call Reese?"  
  
Helena shook her head again. "I can't. I well and truly burnt that bridge." Her blood was beginning to boil and she could feel the control slowly slipping away. The brunette knew that she should've stayed away. Hormones and pheromones, especially because two teenagers were at it like rabbits, coated the air and she could taste it. It was making her crazy.  
  
Barbara started as Helena pounced. She was on her knees with her lips so close to her ear that she could feel the brunette's hot breath.  
  
"Please Barbara. I just want you to touch me." Helena had lost control of her id but was still managing to rein control over the Huntress who would've taken Barbara without asking. "Please . please, Barbara." She was begging but she didn't care. It had been so long since she had let anyone touch her; it was one of the main reasons that Reese told her it was over. That and . what would you do if your lover called out someone else's name during one of the very few chances you got to have sex?  
  
"Helena!" Barbara tried to sound stern. She tried to let the other woman know that her request was denied, but her voice sounded more like a squeak.  
  
"I can't help it." She breathed. The brunette's eyes flickered yellow and then reverted to deep blue. "I need . you to touch me." Helena grabbed for the redhead's hand and pressed it to the crotch of her black leather pants. She moved her own hand over the top of the other woman's, encouraging her to touch. The younger woman growled into Barbara's ear when she finally felt fingers press into her.  
  
Barbara Gordon could feel the heat emanating from her friend and it was intoxicating. She couldn't hold back as she felt cool leather warm beneath her touch. She rubbed at the seam on the pants bisecting Helena's crotch, pushing it up against what she could only imagine. Her breathing became ragged as her fingers rubbed furiously. Helena was humping her hand and suddenly, she was kissing her.  
  
One of the brunette's hands laced in fiery hair and her tongue plundered the other woman's mouth. She felt the consuming heat envelope her body as she felt, more than heard Barbara groan and knew that she was in trouble now.  
  
Helena ran her fingers up along the redhead's arm and down between her breasts. She never ceased the kissing. Cupping Barbara's sex through her dark grey pants she teased the feeling flesh beneath.  
  
"Oh God, Barbara you're so beautiful."  
  
Barbara licked at her lips and tasted the other woman. Emerald eyes were glazed and cloudy with passion. She couldn't believe what she was doing but she wasn't about to stop any time soon. "Sshhusshh." She sighed across the brunette's kiss bruised lips. "No talking . just don't stop kissing me." She pushed her mouth back onto Helena's.  
  
Helena could feel the redhead struggle to move against her hand so she pressed a little harder and moved a little faster. Their mouths became a passionate fusion of lips and duelling tongues as the kissing became more ardent.  
  
Barbara slid her lips to the side and kissed along Helena's jaw and up to her ear. She sucked in the fleshy lobe and bit down gently. "We have to move."  
  
"Why?" The younger woman whimpered.  
  
The teacher by day and crime fighter by night peppered kisses and nips along Helena's jugular. "What if . Dinah or Gabby . came out and . caught us?" She groaned as the other woman sucked on her nipple through the double layer of her blouse and bra.  
  
"They're busy doin' their own thing."  
  
"Bedroom . right now."  
  
Helena conceded. The bedroom would be much more comfortable than their positions of half lying on and half off the couch. She slid her hands under Barbara's athletic body and lifted her with meta-human ease. As Helena carried the redhead through her home she mashed their mouths together.  
  
....  
  
Helena Kyle still held onto her lover as she crawled onto Barbara's bed. Carrying her to the top of the double, the brunette lowered the redhead and straddled her immediately. Her lips were on fire as they continued to kiss. She suckled on the other woman's tongue as Barbara unfastened Helena's fly and slipped her hand within the tight confines of leather pants. Helena gasped as two fingers eased into her aching hole. She could feel herself grip at them with internal muscles as they pumped in and out of her.  
  
The brunette didn't even undo Barbara's zipper as she slid fingers underneath the waistband of her slacks, straight under her flimsy panties and into the wetness. The redhead gripped at her lover's short hair pulling their mouths painfully closer. She groaned and arched as nimble fingers split her labia and rubbed the whole length of her vulva. Barbara gasped as Helena rolled and pinched her clit between sopping digits. She was so close, embarrassingly close. Barbara moved her own fingers faster inside of the younger woman. Her tongue swirled and explored with ferocity.  
  
Helena couldn't take it any more. Her muscles clamped down on the welcome intruders as her teeth gently bit down on Barbara's bottom lip. She let rip a throaty growl as she convulsed. She still had the redhead's lip between her teeth as she felt Barbara's release flood her hand. Helena watched as she screwed up her eyes and stopped breathing for the entire length of her orgasm. She could feel nails dig into her scalp but she didn't care. As her lover began to gulp in oxygen, the brunette salved her bitten lip with her tongue before kissing her again.  
  
"Barbara, I love you."  
  
Verdant eyes snapped open. Her chest heaved with the effort of breathing as she slowly removed her hand from the other woman's pants. "Don't." It was said as little more than a whisper.  
  
"I can't help it." Cobalt eyes shimmered. Helena looked down on her partner, friend and now lover.  
  
Barbara placed her hand on the brunette's chest and pushed up gently. She swallowed at the lump in her throat. "You can't love me, Helena."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because . I'm not going to let you." The redhead pressed more forcefully. She had made a mistake - a really big mistake. "You need to get out . please."  
  
Helena was stunned. She moved until she was standing next to the bed staring at her lover. "Barbara, don't do this . Don't do this to me. Don't kick me out of your bed . not right now . not right after ." She choked on her own words as tears blurred her vision.  
  
"You need to leave, Hel." Barbara was doing her damnedest to avoid the hurt in her friend's cobalt orbs as she pulled her blouse down over her naked stomach and the waistband of her pants. "This shouldn't have happened."  
  
TBC - maybe 


End file.
